Sencillos
by MittaM
Summary: Grulla & Víbora. Simples almas que disfrutan las cosas simples


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Primero lo primero: Víbora es BELLA. Cada vez que aparece en pantalla me sorprende que todo sobre ella funciona: El rostro con los ojos grandes, la boca sonriente y las flores en la cabeza, así como los detalles de las escamas que parecen caracteres orientales, dándole un toque exótico y femenino. Aun con el tamaño y la falta de extremidades me encanta lo expresiva que es y es un crimen el poco protagonismo que tiene, aun en los especiales y en la serie.

Para mí, de todos los Furiosos Víbora y Grulla son los que se sienten más normales. Por ser los que menos protagonismo tienen (en mi opinión), uno se imagina que, aunque aman el Kung Fu, tienen su propia vida fuera de ello y, aunque algunos se los encuentren aburridos, ellos están felices por como son. Quizás por eso no me costó mucho imaginármelos compartiendo tiempo juntos y tratándose de forma intima como dos almas que simplemente se llevan bien aun siendo diferentes, nada más y nada menos.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Sencillos**

Víbora repto silenciosamente a través de los pasillos del palacio de Jade. En la noche las perpetuas velas intensificaban el glorioso color verde de las columnas y las armaduras, armas y pinturas en las paredes y rincones parecían cobrar vida entre las sombras, los reflejos del fuego y el silencio que prevalecía omnipotentemente. Llego al Salón de los Guerreros donde la superficie de la Piscina de la Luna permanecía placida, reflejando la luz del astro con la misma claridad que haría un espejo.

Enrollo su cuerpo y se alzo frente a la piscina cerrando los ojos. Respiro profundamente y su cuerpo se meció de un lado a otro, hipnotizada por la música que solamente escuchaba en su cabeza. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras resistía el impulso de dejarse llevar, pero sabía que debía tener paciencia, pues todavía no era el momento.

Sus afilados reflejos sintieron la llegada de una presencia tan sigilosamente que ni siquiera el manto de silencio que cubría el salón se perturbo. Abrió sus grandes ojos azules y miro rebosante de alegría la perfecta superficie del agua. No se preocupo en buscar a su espectador pues, aun cuando ambos sabían que un maestro podía sentir a otro, el prefería hacerse la ilusión de sentirse invisible.

Dio un salto en el aire y se desenrollo majestuosamente. El lazo que sujetaba en su cola se desenrollo y estiro como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Con la música resonando claramente en su cabeza todo a su alrededor se ubico en un segundo plano y lo único que había en su mundo era ella y su danza.

Reptando y contorsionándose, Víbora sacudía la cabeza y blandeaba el lazo por el aire, cada musculo de su cuerpo moviéndose con la armonía que solo la naturaleza podría reproducir. Sus estampados negros y pardos relucían con la luz de las velas, apareciendo y desapareciendo en el aire como si fuesen estrellas. Con sus ojos cerrados se sentía flotar en un universo donde nada existía excepto ella y su arte, sintiéndose graciosa y hermosa como nada en este mundo la hacía sentir.

En lo alto de una de las columnas más alejadas, refugiado en la oscuridad, Grulla compartía el mismo sentimiento. Sus ojos amarillos contemplaban el espectáculo sin perder el mas mínimo detalle, con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en el pecho y la mente en blanco. Desde su posición el lazo rosado parecía mezclarse perfectamente con Víbora entre las luces y sombras que producía, dándole la sensación de estar en un sueño. Como todas las noches desde que la encontró por casualidad y se quedo de forma incógnita a observarla, se quito el sombrero en forma de respeto y permanecía inmóvil como una estatua para no intervenir en lo mas mínimo en aquel universo que había creado.

Uno en la tierra y el otro en lo alto, el espectáculo duro varios minutos. Como en las demás ocasiones Víbora se esforzaba porque sus movimientos fueran más graciosos y sorprendentes que la noche anterior. La sensación de sentirse admirada la mantenía con una sonrisa perpetua y un apasionado brillo en los ojos. Se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de Grulla, demasiado tímido o cobarde para presentarse correctamente y contemplar sin temor el arte que tanto la enorgullecía, y se reía.

Las primeras noches se entristeció cuando lo sintió llegar y, al momento en que terminaba, salía volando lo mas sigilosamente posible, como si hubiese cometido algún crimen. Sin embargo ella estaba orgullosa de su baile y era paciente, por lo que repitió su tanda otra noche, y luego otra, y luego otra. Como personajes de una obra, ambos tomaban su lugar y compartían ese tiempo con el otro, sin intercambiar mirada o palabra, pero con cada noche que pasaba ella sentía el cambio.

Sentía como sus ojos la seguían con mayor enfoque y como su atención era tanta que en más de una ocasión estuvo al caerse del sustento del pilar. Algunas veces era capaz de escuchar sus suspiros de sorpresa cuando alguno de sus movimientos lo dejaba con la boca abierta. Noche tras noche, baile tras baile, iba atrapando la atención y los instintos de Grulla de forma tan sutil que este no se daba cuenta que, aun cuando terminaba su sesión, se quedaba mirándola hasta que era ella la que abandonaba el salón.

Un último salto de espiral en el aire y la música dentro de su mente llego a su fin. Aterrizo en el suelo con elegancia, la cabeza en alto y el corazón a toda marcha. Los silbidos de su cuerpo y el lazo residían en el salón como un eco, escuchándose navegar en todo rededor. Víbora abrió los ojos y miro distraídamente hacia la piscina. Habían pasado unos pocos segundos pero para ella se sintieron como una eternidad. No fue sino hasta que paso la cantidad acostumbrada que Grulla tomaba antes de irse que se sintió aliviada. Su presencia todavía estaba ahí pero a diferencia de otras veces no parecía tener la prisa de irse.

Con una sonrisa, y completamente segura de que habría más noches para intentar en caso de estar equivocada, se dio vuelta y levanto la mirada al techo. Sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en la oscuridad que resguardaba a su observador.

-Te gusta mi baile? -Pregunto Víbora, sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Se acerco reptando lentamente y supo exactamente cuándo detenerse. Espero por una respuesta pero no recibió ninguna. Agito el lazo en el aire de forma juguetona. -Espero que si pues siempre vienes a verlo y me esfuerzo porque sea maravilloso.

Nuevamente ninguna respuesta. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado pensativa. Finalmente, y para su sorpresa, escucho el aleteo de unas alas y una figura se apareció de entre las sombras. Grulla aterrizo frente a ella, su sombrero ocultando parcialmente su rostro. Sus ojos amarillos se veían claramente, aunque estaban cubiertos de timidez e incertidumbre.

Tomo un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente se quito el sombrero y hablo -Me gusta mucho tu baile. Te ves muy bonita cuando lo practicas.

Víbora abrió la boca pero no tenia palabras. Repto de un lado a otro, enrollándose y desenrollándose llena de alegría. Asintió repetidamente con la cabeza como si fuese una niña. -En serio Grulla? Gracias. Gracias! -Se rio tímidamente, agitando disimuladamente el lazo frente a su rostro en caso de que estuviese sonrojándose. -Y gracias por bajar de ahí arriba.

Grulla asintió ligeramente con la cabeza -Gracias a ti por fingir que no me notabas. Eres una buena amiga, muy tolerante.

Víbora lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. -No hay problema. Me alegra que hayas decidió bajar.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que te diriges a mi luego de bailar. Pensé que si no te respondía dejarías de hacerlo y... no quiero que lo dejes.

La sonrisa de Víbora mostraba todos sus dientes. Casi siempre silencioso y reservado, sorprendía cuando Grulla encontraba el coraje para ser tan directo, sobre todo con las cosas que sentía. Instintivamente se llevo la cola hacia las flores en su cabeza, asegurándose de que estuvieran perfectas. Después de todo el era el único que la veía como mas que una maestra de Kung Fu, y quería asegurarse de verse bien para el único que la notaba en el Valle de la Paz.

-Quieres que baile nuevamente, ahora que tienes asientos en primera fila? -Pregunto, batiendo los ojos en forma juguetona.

Grulla se rasco la cabeza, una sonrisa torcida en el pico -Me gustaría, si no estás cansada.

-Cansada, dijo el! -Víbora se rio sonoramente ante el comentario antes de dar un salto hacia atrás. Al caer su postura era tensa, su rostro apuntando al cielo y cuerpo esparcido en el suelo como el caudal de un rio. Con la música seleccionada en su cabeza se recogió y empezó a bailar nuevamente, esta vez en un ritmo lento y acogedor.

Grulla torció la cabeza, suspirando con asombro. Sus pupilas amarillas parecían vibrar de la emoción. Víbora se movía con una gracia y precisión imposible. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y ninguna parte de su cuerpo tocaba el lazo que se entrelazaba con ella, como si se trataran de dos bailarines sincronizados. Se acercaba y alejaba de Grulla rítmicamente y en un par de ocasiones no pudo evitar tararear la canción que sonaba en su mente.

-Es tan genial. Como lo haces? -Pregunto Grulla para después taparse el pico con las alas. Bajo el tono de su voz a un susurro. -Perdón. No quise interrumpir.

Víbora abrió los ojos, grandes y preciosos, y los enfoco en Grulla. Aun así todos sus movimientos salían perfectos. -No lo haces. Es como el Kung Fu: Practica, practica y practica.

Grulla se rio -El Kung Fu es fácil; esto que haces es mas difícil. Y bonito.

-Gracias, pero créeme que no las difícil del mundo. Además -Se retorció y le guiño un ojo, sonriendo de forma traviesa -, para algunos de nosotros el Kung Fu es difícil, Maestro Grulla.

El ave grazno, intimidado por el gesto, pero finalmente se rio. -Para algunos quizás, pero sé que no para ti. El Kung Fu refleja como somos y el tuyo es fluido, elegante y hermoso. Eso es segunda naturaleza para ti. El mío es tieso y aburrido.

Víbora se sintió alagada por el comentario, genuinamente curiosa de si Grulla sabia lo bonito que se expresaba cuando no se esforzaba. Le saco la lengua y se lanzo por los aires de un salto. -Aburrido, dice el único maestro que puede volar.

-Qué?

-Por favor! No puede haber nada más maravilloso que volar por el cielo. Comparado con eso, yo soy una niña aburrida agitando un lazo.

Grulla se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé. Volar solo es parte de mi naturaleza.

-Así que eres maravilloso por naturaleza entonces. Que modesto!

Las plumas de Grulla se erizaron con el comentario, haciendo que se ahogue con sus palabras. Víbora se rio satisfecha. Termino su baile y se acerco hacia su compañero. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Estaba eufórica y no podía parar de sonreír. La intensidad de su mirada hiso que Grulla se tambaleara incomodo.

-Pasa algo? -Pregunto tímidamente. El rostro de Víbora era bastante expresivo y en ese momento, contenta e hiperactiva, sus ojos eran tan grandes y azules que parecía posible nadar en ellos.

-Nada. Solo me gusta la forma en que me miras cuando bailo. -Dijo ella en voz baja.

-Ah! Me alegra que... no te moleste.

-Estaba bonito? El baile, me refiero

Grulla asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo estaba bonita?

Nuevamente Grulla asintió con la cabeza. Víbora no pudo evitar sacudirse de la felicidad. En ese momento ambos supieron que este era el final de aquella noche. Extenderla más de lo necesario seria arruinar la perfección.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Víbora pensando en cómo para ella su baile era simple en comparación con su habilidad para volar, y Grulla pensando exactamente lo contrario. Ambos disfrutaban las cosas sencillas de la vida y veían lo lindo en ellas. Algunos podrían decir que eran los más aburridos de los Cinco Furiosos y eso estaba perfecto para ellos. Víbora hiso una reverencia con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, reptando de vuelta a su habitación a través del Salón, sintiéndose feliz y satisfecha.

En ese momento Grulla voló hasta aterrizar a su lado. Pudo continuar su viaje de vuelta por los aires pero prefirió acompañarla a su lado, sus patas sonando rítmicamente en el suelo. Víbora subió por sus patas hasta su cuello, enroscándose de manera confortable. Enrollo el lazo alrededor de su sombrero, decorándolo de forma graciosa. Rió entretenida al ver su largo pico y pequeña cabeza cubierta por un sombrero de paja adornado con colores rosa. Grulla hiso una burla de risa y continuo su camino sonriente.

El vaivén del caminar de Grulla puso a Víbora somnolienta. Bostezo ligeramente y se pregunto si Grulla la dejaría en su cuarto o si, por no despertarla, entraría a su cuarto y se dormiría con ella enrollada en su cuello. Con ambas partes cansancio y picara curiosidad, se dejo llevar por el movimiento, durmiéndose de inmediato. Lo último que escucho fue a Grulla, agradeciendo que era de sangre fría, por lo que no le daría calor cuando durmieran. Se sintió segura y protegida, y sonrió entre sueños.

 **Fin**.


End file.
